Backbone Theme Song
The Backbone Theme Song is the theme song sang by all of Backbone on season 1. As they sing, all members but Toad and Toadette are weaker than Yoshi (before 116 years, 54 days). The team members have 23 (not the same as Unanimous, they are all women expect Toad). Theme Song Week 1 Tune to: Marine Land commercial. Nicky is replaced by Mitsue Nagasaki. If any Unanimous member is eliminated, then any contestant will be on the team (the team has 30). All including Toad and Toadette: There's a season that we will know We sing songs, do tasks, and more stuff And it's just fun for everyone Toad and Toadette: Hope that we can't break Terue's rules A lot of stuff to do in all tasks We have the other team Unanimous and get some winning tasks It's BATC time and have fun! (all other members do it after Toad and Toadette do the first and second lines) Week 2 Tune to: Can't Buy Me Love by The Beatles. Ekaterina Tudegesheva replaced Nicky Sapera. LYRICS ALL: I'm gonna be on the show I'm gonna be on the show (x5) Toad & Toadette: I get up in the morning And I start participating I'm gonna be on this season And we will beat Yoshi and Birdo Nothin' else this season rules Because I'm gonna be on this season ALL: First we're going on a season Then beat Yoshi and Birdo's team We can help and win this task Then do some tasks in places Nothin' else this season rules Because I'm gonna be on this season CHORUS ALL: I'm gonna be on the show Everyone wants to beat Yoshi I'm gonna be on the show Oh, oh, oh, oh! Toad & Toadette: Next we're going to have fun And hop right in the task Then we'll head over to the results So Ukraine can show you how to play Nothin' else this season rules Because I'm gonna be on this season ALL: I'm gonna be on the show Everyone wants to beat Yoshi I'm gonna be on the show Oh, oh, oh, oh! (times six; beats Austria and Slovenia) Week 3 Tune to: Little Mermaid: Under the Sea They mentioned the part "Tasks are so much fun with Jiroemon Kimura". They changed it on June 12, 2013, when it's the June 12, 2013 death challenge. Backbone won against Unanimous because they need him back, but decided to have either Neymar or Messi. Because of the opposite team's win in the Firestone 550 2013, decided to have Nicolien Sauerbreij. Toad & Toadette: The grass might be growing greener at some one's season You might wanna go there to play and be like a champion Just look at the space behind you, so much fun we're gonna have So many thing we can do here, let's start first with our contestants ALL: Wo oh! On this season, on this season So much to do here, let's beat Yoshi's team For this season We win, beat Yoshi and participate Participating is what we like each week Tasks are so much fun with Nicolien Sauerbreij On this season Toad: Each week Nicolien Sauerbreij checks Yoshi, we make this season grow Toadette takes their team attendance, Birdo takes their team attendance Now Montoya is down at helping, no helps for Nicolien Sauerbreij! The staff are making sure we don't break the rules They keep their eyes on our contestants! ALL: Wo oh! On this season, on this season So much to do here, let's beat Yoshi's team For this season We win, beat Yoshi and participate Participating is what we like each week Tasks are so much fun with Nicolien Sauerbreij They keep their eyes on our contestants! Week 4 Tune to Telephone by Lady Gaga & Beyonce. Toad: Hello, hello, contestants We win, you beat Yoshi in a task We have contestants On the season, you see, see Toadette: James..James..What did we have? Oh, we're winning a task over Yoshi Sorry, we can't hear Yoshi's theme song We're kinda busy Toad & Toadette: We're kinda busy. We're kinda busy. Sorry, we can't cal you. We're kinda busy. Toad: Just a task It's my favourite team that we're having contestants And I can't win a task with the other team having no Okawa We should have more contestants than all of Yoshi's team Week 5 Tune to: Waka Waka by Shakira. This would be only played when Colombia wins an IndyCar race. Toad: You're on this season Participating tasks Beat Yoshi's team and win the week And a flight back home You're on the right task Everyone's cheering You know it's us, we're going faster This isn't over The season's on We feel it But you want to cheer I love it ALL: When you cheer, you win, oh oh And if you cheer, you win, oh oh Slovakia, Ukraine and Brazil Cause this is season 1! Slovenia, Slovakia eh eh Brazil, Argentina eh eh Slovakia, Ukraine, Brazil This time for season 1! Toad: Listen to the teacher This is our task Your time to shine, win this task Season 2's the opposite! People are raising their expectations Go on and play them, this is the show's moment No swearing Today's the task We feel it You gave the way I love it Slovakia: Week 6 Show Story - Tune to Love Story by Taylor Swift. Current Lyrics: updated after 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup opener between Canada and China Ina Meschik: We were all young when the season started But now it's weeks and old Poland's looking for some food Well I think they should put them there Apolo Ohno, Gilles Marini, Joey Fatone Olga Fatkulina and her new team They're still all doomed, waiting to get "broomed" Cause it's another season, your name is not from Russia And Sweden said stay away from Gilles Marini And Helio's crying in his Hitachi car, knowing the three won't go And we said... ALL: Ben and Toad's build me something I can do this week Almost legal, good enough to not be out You do the work and I go and work it Same old Show story, Russia's still best Week 7 Tune to: It's Now or Never. Name is Ben and Toad's Category:Songs Category:Theme Songs